Granite
| producer = AntiochusXII Jackiepwners | rating = I-16 | cast = WinterWolf314 PickachuGirl Wholesaleryan56}}Granite is a 2019 drama romance film directed by AntiochusXII and produced by Jackiepwners. Plot A young man, Jay, meets a girl at a party, Catherine. As time goes on, he becomes a bigger part of her life than he imagined. Production Granite was originally written in 2015 during one of AntiochusXII's many hiatuses from ROBLOXiwood. In Fall 2018, AntiochusXII's interest in the project was revitalized as he read over the script. He began rewriting it in the effort to release a slice-of-life/romance in the vein of Annabelle, but with the intent to rectify flaws he saw in it, such as the underdeveloped love interest and a rushed resolution. After a two month hiatus, AntiochusXII returned to finish Granite. He began working daily on the project and is quickly nearing completion, with the first act almost entirely done in less than a week due to jackiepwners' animation. At the end of January 2019, the film clocked in at over 40 minutes, being halfway done. The predicted run-time was adjusted to 90 minutes as a result. On February 16th, 2019, after four years of production total, Granite was released—bringing an end to the five-year-long project The Dolor Collection. On March 1st, production for a director's cut was started. On April 4th, it was released. Reception Reception for Granite has been overwhelmingly positive. Critics praised the story, cinematography, and animation by Jackiepwners. |Peanut_Peter |- |This was such a cute movie! I really loved the relationship between Catherine and Jay. I hope they end up together in the future, and I demand a sequel motherfucker! I gotta see them have babies and get married yo. The music, the atmosphere, it really built their connection well and damn I wish I was Jay. I rate 10/10. Spoiler points below: |BenIsLegit |- |Mark my words. Granite will go down as an example of how screenwriting in the ROBLOX Film Community is done- among others of course. Realistic, believable and (mostly) likeable characters, relatable story an overall relatable, emotional experience. Not even the minor technical fault and subtitle hiccups can detract from how real this feels. Granite gets a 10/10. Watch it!﻿ |Raven Akira |- |Granite is another film that will be a staple in the Roblox film community. Here is another film by AntiochusXII that tackles a serious and doesn't butcher it with unrealistic film fantasies. The characters were written really well with silk-smooth dialogue that flows into realistic conversations between teenagers. One of my favorite things about this movie is how every character is unique are how noticeable it is the realism this movie expresses. Jay, Jason, and Jessica have personality types that really would be compatible for friendships. We can make so many assumptions, and analyses about each individual character due to their depth and substance. The animation on this film was absolutely incredible, and allowing Jackie to handle that department was a beyond great move. Each animation added a layer of emotion to which our human eye read body language. The soundtrack meticulously blended with each scene. I know I keep relaying to praising the character, but the contrast between Jason's music and Jay's really helps giving their own identity. Each song was chosen well for the moon the scene presented. The mushy scenes didn't have cheesy romance songs, instead they were pretty somber. Is this bad? No, I think it really helped establish that Jay's is the silent narrator, and link a connection with the audience. AntiochusXII proves yet again that you don't need action, special effects, or fancy camera tricks to make a masterpiece. 10/10﻿ |Moses747 |- |With ground breaking visuals, a sophisticated and tasteful approach to characterisation, AntiochusXII continues to prove himself as ROBLOXiwood’s prolific director. An undisputed masterpiece, and perhaps ROBLOXiwood’s quintessential romance film. All the characters in the film displayed a layer of depth, which isn’t common in any kind of film, let alone an amateur ROBLOXiwood film. AntiochusXII‘s ability to expand the film enough to let it breathe is a true testament to his talent.﻿ 10/10 |Zilex1000 |- |How do I begin? Aside from your previous work Annabelle, Granite has to be the most compelling and stressful films I've watched. More on the "stressful" part a bit later. First and foremost, the characters and their development in this film is fantastic. The depth behind each of them is incredible, almost to the point to where they feel like actual people with actual personalities. And that's the way that most films should be with their characters. We want to feel an attachment and connection to these people on screen in order to bring us more into the story, and that's exactly what Granite does from the get-go. Overall, a 10/10 would watch again. Maybe better than Annabelle in my opinion.﻿ |Endpoint |} Cast Trivia *Granite was, at one point, to be directed by Coollegodude01. However, after he left ROBLOX, AntiochusXII directed it himself. *In The Dolor Collection universe, RFMC and ROBLOXiwood directors are Hollywood figureheads, as seen in Annabelle when they visit a movie theater. In Granite, Jay is a big RCU fan and has posters of works like Darkvalk, Numbers, and Aphelion. He also has a frame from Dream Clouds framed. Media Category:2019 Category:Films Category:2019 Films Category:2019 Releases